


Being On The Bottom Really Isn't That Bad

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drakecest Week, First Time Topping, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Sibling Incest, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for an unofficial Drakecest Week that myself and a few friends decided to take on.Day 3 - SwitchingThis takes place some time before the prison incident, Nathan is 18 and Sam is 23.Basically, after being the one on the bottom all of the time, Nathan wants to try out being on top instead.





	Being On The Bottom Really Isn't That Bad

“Hey Sam?”  Nathan meekly started to ask his big brother as he was gently rolled back onto the double bed in their motel room, pinned down by Sam’s weight.  Well, it was _barely_ a double bed, just big enough for the both of them to collapse into at night when they were worn out with exhaustion by their day jobs.  They were lucky to be sleeping in a bed at _all,_ considering they had been off and on living on the streets.  “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Right _now_?”  Sam got out breathlessly before latching onto his little brother’s throat, determined to leave a mark there, one that showed exactly _who_ Nathan belonged to.  “You sure it can’t wait until later?”  He mumbled into Nathan’s skin, the light tang of sweat hitting his taste buds as he flicked his tongue out and dragged it over his brother’s pulse point.  They were both a little sticky with sweat from their earlier job, one that required some grabbing and running, but Sam wasn’t ready to take a shower just yet.  Not when the residual adrenaline was still buzzing through him and needed to be dispelled in one way or another.  And he was hoping that Nathan would be willing to help him out with that.

 

“N-Not really,” Nathan stuttered out when Sam’s teeth dragged across his throat, and he squirmed at the familiar sensation of his brother’s lips latching onto his skin.  Thankfully, as often as he’d been marked by his older brother lately, it wasn’t like he had anyone that he’d need to explain the bruises to.  They’d been on their own for a while, just the two of them, with no one to answer to but each other.  And they both preferred it that way.  Even during the cold nights where they had to huddle for warmth out on the streets.  Their freedom meant _everything_ to them.  “I kind of need to find out _now._ ”

 

Curious as to what was so important to his little brother at that very moment, Sam pulled away from Nathan so that he could hear him out.  Even though all he wanted to do was to grind his half-hard cock against his brother’s body through layers of clothing.  But he held off.  “Okay, what is it Nathan?”  Sam asked with inquisitive hazel eyes, gazing down at his little brother beneath him.

 

As Sam’s eyes intently stared at him, Nathan could feel a wave of shyness wash over him.  Sam was the only one who ever made him feel that way.  And he was _more_ than all right with that.  “Well uh,” he started to speak, breaking eye contact for a moment just because the way Sam was looking at him made him _feel_ all sorts of things.  Feelings that he knew that he shouldn’t be having for a member of his family, his only family that he knew of, his _brother_.   But it was something that he and Sam discussed a few months ago when they both revealed to each other that the feelings they were having were mutual.  And even though they had both decided it was okay to act on those feelings for one another, it still felt _odd_.  Almost _wrong_ , although when they got into it, it felt oh so _right_.  “I was wondering…”  Nathan allowed his eyes to connect with Sam’s heady gaze once again, and steeled himself so that he could get his request out.  “…if maybe I could be the one, you know, in _control_?”  Having sex, especially with his brother, was still a whole _new_ thing for him, so it was hard for Nathan to say what he wanted with the actual words.  He hoped that Sam understood what he wanted when he gave his big brother a sheepish grin along with it.

 

“Oh, so you want to be in _control_?”  Sam teased, chuckling lowly while giving a playful roll of his hips against his younger brother, enjoying the brief friction between them with the motion.  “What, you mean like taking a ride on my lap?”

 

Nathan could feel his cheeks heat up at Sam’s suggestion.  Besides the physical stuff, it was still strange even to _talk_ about the act of sex with his brother, and even a little embarrassing.  Maybe it would have been different if they didn’t have the feelings that they did towards each other.  They could have been just your average guys who threw around conversations about sex and mentioned the different people that they slept with, what they did with them, and had other assorted locker room talk with each other.  But he and Sam definitely weren’t your average guys.  Most guys weren’t brothers who had started sleeping with each other not too long ago.  “No, that’s not what I meant,” he answered with a nervous laugh as he caught Sam’s hazel stare once again.  “I was thinking more along the lines of…”  Nathan paused for a moment before finally getting the words out.  “…can I be the one on top?  Not that I don’t _enjoy_ it the other way or anything,” he quickly reassured with a chuckle.  He didn’t want Sam to think that he didn’t _like_ being on the bottom, because it was far from the truth.  “I just think it would be nice to switch it up a little bit.”

 

Sam was a little taken aback by the question, but only for a brief moment.  “I was kind of wondering when you’d finally ask, little brother,” he replied with a laugh as he reached out to affectionately ruffle Nathan’s hair.  Since they had started sleeping together, Sam was usually the one on top, since it had been kind of the natural progression of things between them.  Which was more than fine by him, he loved to take care of his little brother in that way.  He was just surprised that Nathan hadn’t brought it up until _now._   Sam had just assumed that Nathan preferred being on the bottom.  “You want to try it out, don’t you?”

 

Nathan nodded somewhat shyly at the question.  “Of course I do,” he admitted as a rush of warmth flooded his face.  “I want to see what it’s like from the other end.”

 

“Well, who wouldn’t?”  Sam said as he gave his little brother a fond smile, while dragging his fingers through Nathan’s short locks of hair.  He then climbed off of his brother and settled back on the bed right next to him, folding his arms behind his head and making himself comfortable.  “So go ahead Nathan, you’re in charge now.”

“Yeah?”  Nathan asked as excitement started to rise up in him, surprised that Sam was so easy going and agreeable about the request.  Not that he expected his brother to refuse him either.  Hell, he didn’t know _what_ to expect, really.  He rolled over onto his side towards where Sam was now laying back on the mattress, and reached a hand out to playfully tug at the bottom hem of his older brother’s shirt.  “Can we get our clothes off first?  It makes things a little _harder_ to do when they’re in the way.”

 

“Aww, and here I was going to make you do _all_ of the work,” Sam teased his baby brother.  He gave a mischievous lift of his eyebrow before speaking again.  “I’ll strip my clothes off if you come here and give me a kiss,” he proposed as he patted his chest with his hand, indicating where he wanted Nathan to sit.

 

Nathan’s mouth went a little dry at the request, but he just nodded before he moved, getting himself up enough from the mattress so that he could do what Sam wanted him to.  Granted, he _was_ the one who was supposed to be in charge, but he wasn’t about to say no to his older brother.  Nathan swung a leg over one side of Sam’s chest, settling himself down in a straddle on top of his brother, and then with a smile, leaned in so that he could press his lips against Sam’s.

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Sam murmured before their lips connected.  The weight of his little brother on his chest felt nice and warm, and _comforting_ in a way.  They only had each other to depend on, so as long as they were together, it felt like _nothing_ could ever get in their way.  Their kisses started out chastely, but Sam easily slid his tongue in between Nathan’s slightly parted lips, deepening the kiss between them and tasting the unique flavor of his little brother.

 

A gasp escaped Nathan’s throat when Sam’s tongue invaded his mouth, but he definitely didn’t mind the intrusion.  He could taste the faint lingering flavor of smoke on Sam’s breath, no doubt from the cigarette that Sam smoked shortly after they got home from their job.  And _before_ he had ended up pinned between the mattress and his older brother.  Sam’s kisses always did _things_ to him, and this time was no exception; he could feel the front of his pants getting tighter as their tongues tangled together.  After a few moments of breathless, passionate kisses, Nathan eventually disconnected from Sam’s lips.  “Okay, you got your kiss,” Nathan said with a pant of breath as he slid off of his brother.  “Now it’s time to get your clothes off.  _Our_ clothes off.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Sam said with an amused chuckle.  “I guess I can see why you’d be eager for this.”  Nathan didn’t have the sexual experience that _he_ had under his belt, so of course he wanted to try out new and different things.  His little brother was always about exploring anyway, no matter _what_ the subject was.  Sam guessed that _he_ was the lucky subject matter this time.  Which he was more than okay with, even though it _had_ been a while since he’d taken a dick.  “Just be gentle with me,” Sam half-joked as he sat up and slid off of the mattress so that he could stand up and start taking his clothes off.  Which was just as well, since they were a little on the sweaty side anyway.  He made a mental note to make sure that they swung by the coin laundry at some point that week, since they were a little overdue to wash their clothes, Sam was pretty sure he only had a couple of pairs of clean underwear left.  “Oh, and make sure that you grab the slick,” he pointed out as he tugged his shirt over his head. 

 

“I know _that_ at least,” Nathan said with a roll of his eyes as he hopped off the bed to retrieve the tube of lubricant that Sam was talking about, which was located in one of the dresser drawers.  He tugged at the drawer, having a bit of a hard time with it since that particular one would stick every once in a while, this time being no exception, but once he wiggled it a bit, it finally slid open with a squeak, and he grabbed what he was looking for.  “There,” Nathan announced as he shut the drawer, it closing much easily than when he opened it, before tossing the tube over towards the bed.  He glanced over at his brother, who was now working on getting rid of his jeans, and Nathan paused for a moment before following suit.  He could feel his heart starting to beat faster in his chest with anticipation as he pulled his shirt off, eagerness and anxiety and excitement all building inside of him as he looked forward to doing something that he’d been wanting to do for _quite_ some time now.  At least for as long as he and Sam had started having sexual relations with each other.

 

“Hurry up Nathan, it’s getting cold in here,” Sam teased as he bounced back onto the bed completely naked, his clothes now forgotten on the floor next to the bedframe.  “I need you to warm me up,” he joked with a lift of his eyebrow.  “Think you’re up to the challenge?”

 

“Hell _yeah_ I am,” Nathan replied as he wriggled out of his jeans and underwear, stepping out of them and leaving them on the floor next to his shirt.  Once he was just as naked as his brother, he slid back onto the bed next to Sam, his pulse fluttering at the prospect of what was to come.  Which was hopefully going to be the both of them.  “So uh… any preferences to how we do this?”  Nathan asked a little nervously as he reached out to stroke a hand over his brother’s belly.

 

Sam took a quick glance down towards where his brother’s hand was smoothing over his skin, and smirked.  “However you want to, little brother,” he answered cheekily as he grabbed Nathan’s hand to shove it towards his half-hard junk.  “But first you can start with this.”

 

Nathan just laughed when his palm was suddenly forced against Sam’s cock, and he easily wrapped his fingers around it.  “Sure, I can do that,” he agreed with a nod as he began to give his brother gentle strokes, eager to work Sam up with his hand, but after a few moments of teasing his brother’s flesh with his fingers, Nathan had an even _better_ idea.  “You said _I’m_ in control, right?”  Nathan asked playfully while he gave Sam’s cock a squeeze.

 

“Ah-- yeah, of course I did,” Sam replied with a nod of his head.  “You know I don’t go back on my word Nathan.”

 

Feeling bold, Nathan’s lips curled into what would be called a mischievous grin, and he let go of Sam just so that he could slide further down while next to his older brother.  Then, without wasting any time, he leaned into Sam’s lap so that he could take his half-hard cock into his mouth, pulling it in between his lips.

 

“N-Nathan,” Sam gasped out, surprised by his little brother’s sudden assertiveness.  But it was a _good_ kind of surprised, and when Nathan’s warm mouth enclosed around his length, he reflexively dropped a hand down onto the top of his brother’s head.  “Didn’t expect this,” Sam murmured as he slid his fingers into Nathan’s short locks.

 

Nathan just grinned around the cock in his mouth when he heard his brother’s words, humming at the feel of Sam’s fingers grasping at his hair.  Pleasing his older brother was one of his favorite things to do, and he had discovered that sucking Sam’s dick was a surefire, quick way to get him hard.  Plus, working his brother up only served to work himself up as well, which was an added bonus.  Especially if he was going to be the one taking the lead, after all.  Although just _that_ information alone was enough to get him rock hard.  Nathan gave a little squirm at the thought before starting to work his mouth around his brother’s cock, pleased when he could feel it starting to firm up in between his lips.

 

“Oh… Yeah Nathan, just like that,” Sam encouraged his little brother, gently tugging at the hairs curled into his fingers.  He was glad that Nathan had taken to sucking dick, because whenever Sam glanced down towards his little brother, the sight of Nathan with his cock in his mouth was definitely _something_ to behold.  Sam tipped his head back into the pillow and groaned, savoring the way that Nathan’s mouth and tongue felt so sinfully warm and _good_ upon him.

 

Sam’s moans went _straight_ to his cock, and Nathan could feel his dick pressing firmly against his torso as he remained bent over his big brother’s lap.  He couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped his throat when Sam hardened up to full arousal in his mouth, and after a few more moments of licking and sucking, Nathan pulled away.  He wanted to get to the _fun_ part.  Not that sucking off Sam wasn’t fun, because it _was_ , but he wanted to draw moans from his big brother in a much more _different_ way.  A _new_ way.  At least to _him_ it was new.  He wasn’t sure how many times Sam might have done it like that in the past with his previous bedmates.  Not that he was going to ask his brother about it anyway, he really didn’t _want_ to know.  Nathan dragged the back of his palm across his mouth, and with a grin, he reached over for the tube of lube that lay temporarily forgotten on the edge of the mattress.  “What do you say we get down to business now?”  Nathan teased as he popped the cap open with a flick of his thumb.

 

“So eager,” Sam joked, although now that things were getting _serious_ , he felt a little flutter in his chest because of it.  He scolded himself silently that he was actually feeling a little _nervous_ about what they were going to do, when really there was no reason for nerves or anxiety.  He trusted Nathan with all of his being, so even though he expected there to be some awkwardness or even maybe some discomfort, he knew that Nathan wasn’t going to hurt him.  “How do you want me?”  Sam asked with a pointed glance up towards his brother from where he lay on the mattress while a sly smirk graced his lips.

 

“I—Uh,” Nathan was speechless for a moment while the possibilities ran through his mind, thinking back to all of the positions that Sam had him in when his older brother was the one in charge.  And they were all _great_.  Except for maybe that one time when he was afraid that they were going to get caught in that alleyway.  “You know what, just stay there like that,” Nathan insisted as he nudged himself in between Sam’s legs.  Since this was the first time they were reversing roles, Nathan kind of wanted to be able to see Sam’s face so that he could gauge his brother’s reaction.  “And we’ll just go from there,” he said as he squeezed some of the lubricant out onto his fingers, just like the many times that Sam had done before.  Which was still kind of weird to him to do, but he figured he’d get used to it quickly enough.

 

“That’s easy,” Sam replied with a chuckle, bending his knees and pressing the bottoms of his feet into the mattress while spreading his legs so that he could give Nathan better access for what he was going to do.  “Just take it a little slowly at first.  Like I said, it’s been a little while since I’ve done it this way,” Sam requested while giving a slightly awkward laugh as he canted his hips upwards.

 

Nathan nodded as he spread the clear jelly upon his fingers, and once he felt like they were good and ready, he dipped his digits down towards Sam’s entrance beneath his brother’s groin.  With slick fingers, he felt around for what he was looking for, and once he found the dip that he had been searching out, he allowed himself to slowly and gently start to push a finger inside.  “Like this, right?”  Nathan asked as he mimicked the slow, careful movements that Sam often used upon him to get himself prepared for sex.

 

“Yeah, just like that,” Sam answered, his voice hitching slightly as he got the words out.  The way Nathan’s finger moved into him felt about the same as the times he’d been with other bedpartners, but it was still somehow different because it was _Nathan_.  His little brother.  The one that he’d trust his life with, and _had_ trusted his life with.  So of course Sam easily trusted him with _this_ too.  “Don’t be afraid to try another one,” he suggested as he felt whatever nervousness and anxiety start to fade just as quickly as it had started.

 

“Okay, sure,” Nathan acknowledged with a nod, eyes wide as he watched where his finger was sunk into his older brother, and moved to slide another one inside right next to it.  He held his breath briefly as he pushed his middle finger in alongside the first one, and when it slid in without much resistance, arousal shot straight to his belly.  “Seems like it hasn’t been _that_ long,” Nathan commented a little breathlessly as he did what he remembered Sam doing to him; spreading his fingers out in order to ready him for what was to come.

 

Sam grit his teeth and closed his eyes briefly when Nathan slid in a second digit, and then when his little brother started to move them, he couldn’t help but clutch at the bedsheets with his fingers.  But seeing as Nathan was being so careful and _gentle_ with the way he was preparing him, Sam slowly let the cloth fall from his fingers and just took in the fluttering, stretching sensation.  “Okay, maybe it _wasn’t_ as long ago as I remember,” Sam admitted with a sheepish chuckle, letting his hazel eyes meet with his little brother’s blue ones.  “You can do that for as long as you want to, but I think I’m good to go,” he said as he gave a nod towards where Nathan’s hand was.

 

“Maybe I _want_ to do this all night,” Nathan teased as he curled his fingers inside of his big brother just like Sam would do to him.  Hearing a gasp drop from his brother’s lips spurred him to repeat the motion a few more times before carefully withdrawing his digits so that he could reach for the tube of lube once again.  _This is it_ , Nathan excitedly thought to himself as he squeezed out a generous amount of the lubricant into his palm and then began to smear it along the length of his shaft.  Just the anticipation was enough to keep him rock hard, and his cock bobbed between his legs while he made sure to get the lube _everywhere._ He didn’t want to take the chance of hurting his older brother just because he was a little over eager.  Which he _was_ , but he knew what he needed to do before they got going.

 

When Nathan’s fingers twisted and curled inside of him, Sam felt a surge of arousal flow through his body as his little brother brushed over his sweet spot.  He couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, and it was pretty obvious that Nathan took advantage of his reaction when he continued to do it again a few more times.  So by the time his brother tugged them free so that he could get prepared for the main event, Sam was more than _ready_ for it.  He watched Nathan slick his cock up from under hooded eyes, and he couldn’t help but playfully comment on it.  “Gonna really give it to me, huh?”  Sam asked with a motion of his hand towards Nathan’s crotch.

 

“That’s the plan,” Nathan shot back with a slightly nervous laugh as he finished lubing himself up.  He glanced down at his dick one more time to make sure that he hadn’t neglected any areas on it, and since it looked sufficiently slick, he nudged himself in between Sam’s spread knees.  “Just tell me if I’m doing anything that hurts,” Nathan insisted before inhaling a breath to calm his nerves that suddenly decided they needed to kick up.  He exhaled softly and then used his hand to guide his lube-covered cock towards Sam’s hole, where his fingers had _just_ been before.  With a nip of his lip, he pressed the head against his older brother’s opening, and allowed himself to carefully move forward.  When he sank a little ways into his older brother’s body, he gasped in amazement at the fact that what he was doing was _real_ and it was _happening_. 

 

The pressure hit him when Nathan was pushing inside, and Sam furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the sensation.  Fingers were one thing, but taking his younger brother’s dick was a whole _other_ experience.  Especially when it was the first time for Nathan to be on the other end of it.  But his little brother was taking it slowly and being careful, just like he had asked him to, and for that, Sam was grateful.  “You’re doing a great job so far Nathan,” Sam encouraged, moving a hand up to touch at his little brother’s forearm.  “Keep going.”

 

Nathan nodded as he did what Sam asked, using his hips to rock forward and move further into his older brother’s body.  When his cock slid in deeper, Nathan couldn’t stop the moan that came up from his throat.  “Sam… You’re so warm,” Nathan murmured in amazement.  His brother was _tight_ too, squeezing around the girth of his cock, and the sensation was _almost_ too much for him to handle.

 

Sam just chuckled as he stroked his little brother’s arm in reassurance.  “Feels good, doesn’t it?”  He teased as he shifted underneath Nathan’s body weight.  “Now you know what you’ve been missing out on.”

 

“Sam, why didn’t you _tell_ me?”  Nathan whined as he gave another little rock of his hips, forcing himself to sink in further, the sensation of Sam’s heat nearly overwhelming him right then and there.

 

“Because then we’d be fighting over who’s on top,” Sam admitted with hitched laughter, the sensation of pressure and fullness getting more intense as Nathan pushed further inside of him.  “I guess I had it good for a little while, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess you _did_ ,” Nathan managed to get out in a tight voice.  “Looks like that might change now,” he retorted as he was spurred on by his brother’s words, and rolled his hips forward once again so that he was finally all the way inside of Sam, buried to the hilt.  “Holy _shit,_ ” he breathed as he looked down to see that yes, he was now completely buried inside of his big brother.

 

“ _Nathan_ ,” Sam got out with a grunt once his little brother was fully inside of him, his eyes practically rolling back when he took in the sensation of being filled up.  But it was _good_ , even more so that it was Nathan who was the cause of the pleasurable feeling.  “Okay, this isn’t so bad,” Sam admitted with a breathless chuckle, while shifting his hips underneath his little brother.  “Not bad at all.”

 

“Maybe you’ve just been sleeping with subpar lovers,” Nathan teased as he moved a hand to stroke at Sam’s inner thigh.  “Or maybe I’m just a _natural_ at this.”

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Sam said with amusement as he briefly half-sat up so that he could reach around and give his little brother a pat on the behind.  “Once you get moving, then we’ll see how you compare to the others.”

 

“I’ll take that challenge,” Nathan replied confidently as he took Sam’s cue and pulled back a bit so that he could slide out of his big brother _just_ enough to where he didn’t withdraw all of the way.  He then pushed back into Sam, gasping when he was fully inside once again to the hilt.  “Okay, that’s just _way_ too good,” he murmured as he moved to do it again.  “Now I see why you always enjoy having me in your position.”

 

Sam just laughed at Nathan’s words, although when his little brother started moving, he couldn’t prevent a gasp from escaping his throat.  He had almost forgotten how pleasurable it could be on the receiving end, and Nathan was starting to jog his memory back.  “Yeah well, it _is_ good,” Sam agreed, glancing down to where they were joined before meeting his younger brother’s eyes again.  “But _this_ is good too.”  He grinned.  “ _Really_ good.”

 

“Yeah?”  Nathan said with excitement as he rolled his hips forward once again, and when they met Sam’s behind, a groan fell from his mouth.  “Guess I’ll just have to show you what you’ve been missing.”  And with those words, Nathan grabbed at his brother’s hips for purchase, and started to move more rhythmically, pushing forward and pulling back just like the many times that Sam had done to him.  And did it feel _amazing_. 

 

“I guess you will,” Sam agreed, his breath hitching while he took the brunt of Nathan’s thrusts, and for his little brother’s first time being in the dominant role, he had to admit that he was doing a _fine_ job of it.  Especially whenever the head of Nathan’s cock happened to brush over that sensitive spot inside of him, it sent a wave of pleasure rushing right through him.  It wasn’t bad at all, and hell, maybe they _wouldn’t_ be fighting over who topped as often as he thought they might be.

 

“Oh god, _Sam_ ,” Nathan moaned out while he pushed his pace, fingers digging into his older brother’s skin as he rocked in and pulled out over and over again, his heartrate starting to increase just as quickly as his arousal was.  It was almost too much for him to take, and eventually it _was_ too much for him.  With the way that Sam was so hot deep in his core, and how his body just _squeezed_ around him each time he pushed inside, Nathan choked out a groan in warning as his torso coiled tightly like a spring before releasing.  “Sam, _Sam_ ,” Nathan cried out shakily as he came, his climax washing over him like a tidal wave as he spent his seed into the depths of his brother’s body.

 

“Jesus Nathan, did you just…?”  Sam asked in disbelief when his little brother’s hips stuttered before slowing.  Once Nathan stopped moving to pant harshly over him, Sam was pretty sure his suspicions were correct, and he couldn’t help himself from smirking up at his spent brother.  “I guess I’m just _that_ good of a lay, huh?”

 

“Shut up Sam,” Nathan got out with a breathless chuckle and a shake of his head, still recovering from his quick and intense orgasm.  “I just wasn’t _ready_ for all that I guess.”

 

“I’m hurt,” Sam said jokingly as he put a hand over his heart, pretending that his brother’s words deeply wounded him.  “After _all_ I’ve done for you.”

 

“You’re _so_ dramatic,” Nathan teased as he leaned down to press a kiss to his brother’s lips.  “Maybe you _are_ that good of a lay, all right?”  He murmured in reassurance against Sam’s mouth.

 

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Sam replied as he easily returned the kiss, lifting a hand up to cup the back of Nathan’s neck in order to pull him in closer.  As their mouths melded, he grinned beneath Nathan’s lips.  “Now that you’ve had your fun, it’s my turn, right?”

 

Nathan gave a nod after the kiss between them broke.  “Even though I’m a mess, and well, you’re a mess too,” he said a little sheepishly as he glanced down at where they were still connected.  He had no doubt that as soon as he pulled free that the sticky evidence of his release would likely spill out all over the bedsheets.

 

“We can clean that up, it’s fine.” Sam insisted as he reached a hand out to grab the neglected tube of lube from the corner of the bed.  “It’s probably time to wash these sheets anyway.  If the motel staff doesn’t clean them most days, that is.  And besides,” he went on to say as he waved the tube in front of him, “I have a feeling that we’ll get the bed even messier.”

 

Nathan raised an eyebrow when Sam started to shake the tube of lubricant in front of him.  “What do you have in mind, Samuel Drake?”  He asked as he moved to withdraw his now-softening cock from his older brother.  Just as he had expected, his dick was sticky with his own cum along with the remnants of whatever lube was left.

 

“You’ll see,” Sam answered with a teasing smile as he rolled out from underneath Nathan once he pulled away from him.  He could feel the slick, wet sensation of his brother’s release leaking out of him, but that didn’t bother him.  Getting up onto his knees, his neglected erection still bobbing in between his legs, Sam shuffled right next to his little brother and whispered into his ear, “Do you need any prep, or can I just take you right here, right now?”

 

Even though Nathan had just come, Sam’s words shot straight to his groin.   He licked his lips as he gave a shake of his head.  “I’m pretty sure that I’m good to go,” Nathan rasped out.  It was the truth, considering it hadn’t been _that_ long ago since Sam had been in him.  Since yesterday, as a matter of fact.  So he was pretty sure he didn’t really _need_ to get ready for it.  “How do you want me, big brother?”

 

Sam smiled that smile of his, the one that he used whenever he was about to get lucky, the same one that usually charmed his potential bedmates out of their clothing, and worked on Nathan time and time again.  Fortunately, they were already both naked.  “How about you get on your hands and knees for me?”  He said as he motioned with his other hand, twirling a finger towards the mattress.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Nathan answered with a grin in return, easily moving to roll forward into the position that Sam requested, but making sure to avoid the mess already on the bed.  Other than the bedsheets needing to be washed, they’d probably need to take a shower afterwards too.  They had already started out being sweaty _before_ Sam had gotten into the mood.  “This good?”  He asked as he took a glance behind him to look at his brother.

 

“Perfect,” Sam breathed excitedly as he popped the tube open again, wasting no time in squirting out a generous amount of the lube into his palm and immediately spreading it out along his length.  Seeing Nathan on his hands and knees caused excitement to quickly rise inside of him, his cock twitching at the sight.  Once he was sure that _he_ was ready, he shoved the lube aside and slid in between his little brother’s waiting legs.  “Ready for this?”  Sam asked lowly as he teasingly pressed the head of his rigid cock against his little brother’s hole.

 

A shudder ran through Nathan when he felt Sam gently nudging against him, seeking entrance.  “As ready as I’ll ever be,” he replied softly as he spread his knees a little wider in order to give his brother some more room.  He could feel arousal starting to spread through his body again, due to the prospect of what Sam was about to do, and his cock perked up in between his legs once more.  It wasn’t surprising to him though, Sam just somehow had that effect on him.

 

Sam just smiled as he lifted a hand up in order to press a finger against his little brother’s pucker.  He let the pad of his fingertip graze over the sensitive skin for a moment, briefly considering teasing Nathan with his fingers for a bit first, but then Sam decided against it and rolled his hips forward instead.  If Nathan hadn’t finished so soon, he probably would have had an orgasm as well, so he was just a _little_ bit pent up.  He _easily_ sunk into his brother, and groaned when Nathan’s body took him in all the way.  “Yeah, I _guess_ you were ready,” Sam got out brokenly as he moved to grab at Nathan’s waist.

 

Nathan dropped his head and gave a moan when Sam’s body was flush with his, the sensation of fullness deep inside of him only spiking his arousal even higher.  “I guess _so_ ,” Nathan replied cheekily with a tight voice, quickly remembering _why_ he loved having his brother’s cock inside of him.  Being on top was nice, but being on the bottom wasn’t anything to sneeze at either.

 

Sam didn’t delay in starting to move, eager to get to his happy ending considering Nathan had _already_ had his turn.  “You don’t mind if I _don’t_ ease into this, right?” He breathed into Nathan’s ear as he ground himself up against his brother’s behind.  “Because I’ve gotta say, I’m kind of jealous that you already had your fun without me.”

 

Nathan got out a stuttered laugh and he shook his head in reply.  What his older brother couldn’t see was the way his eyes practically rolled back when Sam pushed into him all the way.  It was _so_ good.  And he wanted more, _needed_ more.  “I wouldn’t say that it was _without_ you,” he joked as he glanced down at his hands that were now digging into the bedsheets.  “But go on, you know I can take it.”

 

As soon as he had the go ahead from his little brother, Sam started to push hard and fast and deep, clutching at Nathan’s slim waist as he drove in only to pull out and repeat the motion over and over again.  He began to pant with the exertion, and the bedsprings creaked in protest with the harsh movements, but that didn’t matter, all he wanted was to find his release and _soon._

“Sam, _Sam_ ,” Nathan groaned out as his older brother had his way with him, and he clutched at the thin fabric on the bed while the sounds of slapping skin filled up the small room.  He loved it when Sam did it hard to him, he loved feeling so wanted and needed by his older brother, and he especially loved it how the head of Sam’s prick always managed to nail that sweet spot inside of him whenever they did it roughly.  This time was no different, and even though it hadn’t been long since Nathan had come the first time, he could feel the tension building inside of him for a second round.  If Sam kept up his pace, there was no doubt that he’d be staining the sheets _again_.

 

“Yeah Nathan, you like this?”  Sam ground out as he continued his harsh rhythm, while sweat started to bead up on his forehead due to the _very_ physical activity.  Nathan was always so hot and tight, and Sam had stopped caring some time ago that what he and his little brother were doing was technically a sin.  Their entire existence revolved around sin; stealing and deceiving, so did it really matter to add more to it?  Sam didn’t think so, especially with how sinfully _incredible_ it felt so deep inside his brother.

 

Nathan just nodded and moaned in reply, as Sam nailed his prostate with each and every thrust of his cock.  He was going to lose it again, there was no doubt about that, and he didn’t think that he was going to even need to touch himself to do it.  Not with the way his dick was rock hard in between his legs and dripping pre-come onto the bed.  “Sam, I’m… I’m going to come again,” Nathan gasped out in warning as his torso tightened.

 

“Jesus Nathan, _really_?”  Sam got out with a groan.  He could tell that his little brother was getting close with the way he started to tense up and squeeze around him, and just _that_ was enough to push him onwards towards his own climax.  “Not before I do,” Sam grunted as he rocked hard and deep into his little brother, until he was finally on the edge.  With a few more quick and shallow thrusts, Sam found his release, and lost it in Nathan with a moan of his name.

 

Nathan was relieved when he felt Sam come inside of him, because he had been _trying_ to hold back for his older brother’s sake.  But once Sam had finished, Nathan followed closely behind him, spilling his seed onto the mattress that he was kneeling on, and letting out a stuttered groan.

 

It took a few moments of harsh breaths echoing in the room before either of the brothers spoke, as the both of them recovered from their respective orgasms.  Sam was practically slumped over Nathan’s back while Nathan was tempted to flop down onto the mattress if it wasn’t for his sticky mess that was streaked across the bedsheets.

 

Sam finally broke the silence between them once he caught his breath.  “Goddamn,” he got out as he pressed a kiss to his younger brother’s sweaty back.  “I know one thing, _I’m_ going to sleep well tonight,” Sam joked as he pulled out of Nathan.  “But I’m definitely going to take a shower first.”

 

“Maybe we should take a shower _together_ ,” Nathan suggested as he slowly rolled his back up so that he wasn’t _as_ bent over.  “And we’re definitely going to have to wipe down the sheets before we go to sleep,” he said as he glanced down at his mess and grimaced.

 

“I’ll leave you in charge of that,” Sam teased as he moved away from Nathan to give him some space on the bed, choosing to sit on the corner instead.  “It’s your mess after all.  Besides, I could _really_ use a smoke right now.”

 

Nathan frowned at the mention of cigarettes while he turned around to face his brother.  “And you could _also_ use a shower.  You’re just as messy as I am.”  He glanced pointedly at Sam’s groin, which was also slick with remnants of come.

 

“Okay, okay, you’ve got a point,” Sam said with a laugh, reaching a hand out to ruffle Nathan’s hair.  “Shower first, cigarette later, I got it.”

 

Nathan puffed out his cheeks at the gesture.  Although he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the way his brother so often showed affection towards him.  He adored Sam’s touches, even if he didn’t say so all of the time.  “So can we do that again sometime?”  Nathan asked hopefully as he looked up to catch his big brother’s eyes.  “I mean, it looks like I’ve got some stamina to work up towards and all so… practice makes perfect?”

 

Sam just laughed at his little brother’s request.  “Yeah sure,” he agreed as a smirk lifted at the corner of his mouth.  “Being on the bottom really isn’t _that_ bad,” he teased as he leaned forward to catch Nathan’s lips in a quick kiss.  “It’s actually pretty nice.”


End file.
